Restaurants, food processing facilities, and the like generate used cooking oil or other used liquids during their normal operations. Typically, this used oil is stored in either indoor or outdoor storage tanks. Periodically, a used oil reclamation service will come to the restaurant or food processing facility and transfer the used oil from the storage tank to a tank mounted on a truck, for example, for removing and disposing the used oil.
To reduce the number of times the reclamation service must return to the restaurant or food processing facility, the storage tank is generally large enough to hold several hundred gallons of used oil. Known and conventionally-used storage tanks, such as 55-gallon steel drums, are often bulky in size and difficult to maneuver. Because each steel drum is limited in its volumetric capacity, restaurants or food processing facilities often require two or more steel drums to achieve sufficient storage capacity; however, multiple steel drums or other storage tank systems consume a lot of valuable floor space that could otherwise be used for storing food and other items.
Furthermore, unused, fresh, or virgin grease and cooking oil for use in these facilities are often stored away from the used liquids increasing the floor space consumed.